


Bottom

by Doogly_Writes



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Ass Play, Face-Sitting, Male Solo, Pegging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-05-30 22:24:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6444391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doogly_Writes/pseuds/Doogly_Writes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asgore enjoys the perks of being the bottom in the relationship for once.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. ”Please do a chapter of Asgore doing stuff with his delicious ass, solo”

The water shut off, the downpour of hot water on tile halting. Asgore let out a content whistle as he stepped from behind the curtain, his fur sopping wet and clean. It had been one of the few days when he was able to sleep in and find the bed empty, Toriel have already taken herself Frisk to school for the day. With the house being empty and nothing to do, it was high time for a nice day of relaxation for the old King, a steaming hot shower the perfect start to it.

After drying out his fur and making sure his mane and beard were in their usual flowing style, he left the bathroom, his towel still wrapped around his waist. He entered the room he shared with Toriel, the happy blue walls seeming to greet him as he entered. Walking over to the shared dresser, he grabbed hold of the knob to his drawer of undergarments, but he stopped for a second, a devious thought entering his head. He went one drawer lower, the one that held his sweetest desires. Toriel’s sock drawer.

A varying array of her scandalous garments graced his eyes, a wide variety of colors and shapes occupying the drawer. Short socks, long socks, socks that had skillfully embroidered patterns, and his personal favorite, thigh highs, in all colors and patterns. He quickly checked behind his shoulder, before taking one of them into his grasp. It was velvety soft and smooth, smelling slightly of butterscotch and lavender, two of Toriel’s favorite things. 

Smiling happily, he moved to return the sock right back where he found it, but something caught his eye. Tucked among the soft garments was one of Toriel’s toys. Asgore didn’t assume that she had none, but it was still rather jarring to find one of them tucked among her clothing. Then again, she only used this drawer for… special occasions.

He was thinking of just laying the sock back on top, ignoring the object entirely, but something inside of him stirred. It had been one of his guilty pleasures, something he was too bashful to bring up even to Toriel, and what she didn’t know definitely wouldn’t hurt her. The little mind under his towel was certainly not against the idea, making its choice well known. He shrugged, grabbing the false member, along with some convenient lubricant, and moving away from the dresser.

Sticking the slicked toy onto the ground, Asgore kneeled down, feeling the head poke at his pucker as he lined up his hips. He took a deep breath, lowering his hindquarters as he exhaled, biting his lip as he felt the head slip in. He sighed as he felt the length stretched his inner muscles. 

The toy was nothing impressive size wise, Asgore’s member dwarfing it easily, but it was doing well more than enough to scratch the old king’s itch. Sighs escaped his mouth as he eased himself down, the fake shaft pushing and stretching at his tight walls. His fuzzy balls rested against the fake pair on the toy, a moan slipping from his lips as the toy reached as far as it could. Asgore moved his hips, tugging and pulling at his soft inner flesh, moaning at a specifically sensitive spot.

After making sure that he was adjusted, he pulled up until only the head remained, then dropped back down, a loud, pleasured moan coming from his mouth, his face twisting into a smile. He lifted himself back up again, falling down in less than a second, another moan. He fell into a rhythm, bouncing up then crashing down, his sack slapping against the fake’s. Sending out one hand to steady himself, he wrapped the other around his shaft, stroking his cock as he fell down on the length.

It had been a long while since he had done this last, and he now was glad he took the shot to do it. Wave after wave of pleasure splashed in his mind, making his mind fog and his mouth stay open with each moan and sigh. He panted heavily, each drop of his hips bringing a moan of bliss. A shiver ran down his back, the pleasure hazing his mind. A blush grew on Asgore’s cheeks with every sigh, his quick pants easily filling the room with noise. His cock twitched and his hips bucked a glob of pre escaping his shaft. The muscles deep inside him clenched and tensed, making the feeling much more intense.

Asgore picked up the pace, his legs working harder and moving faster. His grunts and groans grew lower and more animalistic, his eyes clenching shut. More and more pre escaped from his member sticking to the hard wooden floor. His pants became more needy and haphazard as he got closer and closer to climax, his hips working overtime as he still got faster.

His rod hardened and twitched, the tension just about to snap. With a few final thrusts, he yelled out, his member giving off one last twitch before shooting out his load. He ground his hips against the toy, the fake shaft rubbing against his prostate, earning a throaty moan. More and more of his seed shot out, spilling against the floor and staining his fur.

Sighing as the last of his orgasm wore off, he relaxed, the toy still deep inside of him. His pants became more controlled, his breathing still a bit heavy out of his mouth. A smile formed on his lips, the afterglow making his body feel fuzzy.

Suddenly, the door opened, Toriel stepping in. “There was a gas leak at the school, so everyone was sent home early. Frisk went home with a few friends, so I was thinking we could spend the morning having a bit of…” She turned and looked at her husband, who was naked on the ground, her toy embedded inside of him, “... fun.”

He offered an apologetic smile, his blush growing furious. He scratched the back of his head awkwardly.

“Well,” she said, “it seems like you had a bit of fun already.” She grew a smile of her own, though much, much more devilish.

“But who’s to say we can’t have a bit more.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toriel joins the fun

Toriel walked forward, devious ideas flooding into her mind. Asgore groaned as he pulled himself up and off of the toy, his body still extremely sensitive from his climax. He woozily lumbered over to his wife, but she had different ideas. Toriel pushed him back, his drowsy body flopping onto the bed, the springs squealing in protest. The king raised his head up, watching as Toriel hastily pulled off her teacher’s uniform, her devilish smile ever present as she gave him a quick show.

Asgore rest his head back against the bed, Toriel now done getting ready. She pressed her tongue against the base his half-hard member, dragging it slowly up his cock. A throaty moan erupted from Asgore, his member twitching back into hardness. Toriel giggled at how sensitive he was, giving him another teasing lick, earning a similar response. She wrapped her fuzzy fingers around his length as she took the head into her warm maw. He bucked his hips into her soft grip, a bit of pre spilling against her tongue. She hummed at the deliciously salty taste, pushing her lips lower down towards her digits. She cupped his furred sack with her free hand, massaging and squeezing the heavy balls. 

She began to bob her head, slowly at first, her hands matching into the rhythm. Asgore was in pure bliss, his mouth agape with moans and sighs as he quickly became putty to her devices. Toriel could feel him twitching and more of his excitement spilling down her throat, his hips fidgeting and bucking. She grinned around his length, removing her hand and taking all of his length into her maw, humming lightly as she did. Asgore grew lost in the pleasure, a smile etched onto his face.

Toriel stayed there for a short while, the soft vibrations making Asgore whimper and squirm, before she pulled her head back off of his shaft, suckling lightly. She released his head with a lewd ‘pop’, traveling lower, giving his sack a teasing lap before grabbing his thighs and pushing his hips back. Snickering, she pressed her muzzle against his entrance, sneaking a lick against him. Asgore gasped, his hips bucking involuntarily into the air, a satisfied “mmm” escaping his maw. 

A new idea popped into Toriel’s mind, her devious grin only growing. Her tongue swirled around in a ring, earning another low moan, before she pulled her mouth back and smacked her lips. She climbed up onto the bed next to Asgore and lied down on her back. Asgore sat up, staring at his wife, not to sure what she wanted him to do.

She giggled, motioning for him to come over. “Come on, Gorey,” she teased, “Your throne is waiting.”

Asgore let out a surprised, “Oh dear,” before cautiously shuffling over to the monster on the bed. He kneeled down, his movements slightly unsure as his wide hips hovered over Toriel. 

The monstress cooed, licking her lips at the sight of Fluffybuns’s fluffy buns. She grabbed his tentative thighs, pulling him down suddenly against her snout. He let out a shocked ‘Oh’, as her muzzle buried itself between his cheeks. Toriel chuckled, spreading his legs and giving him a long lick. Asgore’s head recoiled back into a moan, a pleasured smile appearing on his lips as a blush formed on his cheeks. He settled his hips lower on her, his length twitching at the pleasure. The old queen grinned, swirling her warm tongue around his entrance. Her fingers grabbed at his white, furred hips, pulling apart the soft muscle for easier access. She lapped again and again at him, earning moan after moan. Her tongue circled around, setting off small little spurts of pleasure that raced up Asgore’s spine, making him buck and moan.

Toriel flicked her tongue, the tip of her muscle teasing at his sensitive flesh. She pushed her tongue a bit deeper, pressing into his hole and slowly rotating around his rim. Asgore could do nothing but sigh and gasp, his clawed digits digging into the unlucky blankets. Wads of sticky pre spurted from his member, landing on Toriel’s breast and belly. Pulling back for a second, the queen paused to catch her breath, her hot pants tickling at Asgore. She chuckled at his whimpers she caused before encompassing his most sensitive spot with her thick tongue.

Asgore wrapped his fingers around his manhood, slowly stroking at his hardened flesh as Toriel continued her fun. His mouth hung ajar, pants and moans slipping from his lips as Toriel licked deeper and deeper into his soft flesh.

Toriel pushed farther, hitting a rather nervey spot. “Oh goodness…” he sighed, moving his hand faster along his shaft. Toriel snickered at how sensitive he was, his heavy sack slapping lightly against her chin. She groped at his broad hindquarters, kneading at the plump muscle. Asgore was lost somewhere in heaven, all of Toriel’s movements sending him up to the stratosphere. His spare hand rose up, draping itself over his head as his pleasured smile only grew. Each lick earned a moan, his tongue beginning to loll uselessly between his fangs. A thick sheen of sweat covered his body, matting his freshly washed fur. Asgore’s pants and groans filled the room, his hips rocking against the nose buried between his cheeks.

He could feel his breaking point getting closer and closer, his hand around his girth tightening and fastening. A low grumble formed in his throat, more of his excitement spilling from his member. His smile widened as he got closer to the edge, his hips sinking further against Toriel’s nose. Her licks became more precise, hitting spots where Asgore’s hips would buck and squirm from on top of her, a lewd gasp sputtering from his maw. A grin formed on her lips as she could tell he was getting dangerous close to cumming, her grip tightening around his ass. She gave him a none-too-gentle smack, earning a moan from the king.

Asgore’s face scrunched up, his moans falling faster than before. He thrust desperately into his furred digits, pushing his hips further against Toriel. Her licks grew voracious, her tongue plunging deep into his inner muscles, driving Asgore further into bliss. His body stiffened and his toes curled. With a last few strokes and laps, his tension snapped, a roar-like groan erupting from his maw as he came. His load shot out, rope after rope covering Toriel’s bare chest and belly. He pumped into his furred grip a few final times, all the while grinding and pressing himself against the monstress below him. A blissful sigh fell from him as the last of his lust dribbled from his shaft.

A hand prodded at his wide thigh, pushing against him. Toriel gasped and sputtered as she finally managed a bit of breathing room. “You trying to drown me or something, big guy?” she joked, trying to catch her breath after escaping from beneath him.

“Sorry Tori, you just made me lose my mind for a minute there.” Asgore responded, still out of breath and not at all lucid.

“Hmmhmm,” she chuckled, “Maybe you could lose your mind for a little bit longer, huh Gorey?” She pushed him back against the bed. His exerted body not even putting up a fight, falling uselessly against the sheets, his cock still twitching in the air. Shuffling over to the closet, she picked out something from her favorite black duffle bag. She flicked through the large selection of toys, trying to find one that would be perfect for the big lug on the bed. She let out a small coo, her eyes catching one that would be perfect. The length was almost comparable to Asgore’s own member, the girth deliciously thick. ‘The King’ was etched into the base, the MTT brand logo near the text. Toriel smiled as she popped the shaft into her harness, the length wobbling between her legs as she applied a generous glob of lube.

Asgore gulped, both Toriel’s grin and the intimidating length between her legs making him nervously excited. He was nowhere near a stranger to being on bottom, but it had been at least a millennia since he had last experimented with it, and his partners had never been so… impressive. Toriel gripped his thighs with lustful strength, her smirk growing as he obediently spread his legs, exposing his enticing bottom. Toriel rubbed the slicked head against his worked hole, pressing it slowly into him. Asgore bit his lip, blowing hot air out of his nose as he whimpered quietly.

“And you call me the tease…” he muttered, her slow pressure making his hips quiver.

She snickered, giving his pliable thighs a small squeeze. Toriel gave her hips a sharp thrust, pushing the thick head just past his entrance. Asgore gasped, a satisfied groan coming from his throat and a small smile curling on his lips. The queen slowly pushed against her king’s inner flesh, tugging and pulling against his nervy muscles. Asgore gripped at the sheets, one of his arms draping across his eyes. He forgot how good this felt, Toriel pressing and hitting all of the right spots to make him sigh and moan. His blush deepened, letting out another hum of content as she sunk deeper into him, his body relaxing into the bed.

With a quick shove, Toriel forced the remaining half into Asgore, the fake manhood forcing its way deep inside of him. The unsuspecting monster cried out in bliss, the slight twinge of pain melding into ecstasy as he felt the immense stretch of his insides. The monstress gyrated her hips, spreading Asgore deliciously further, much to his delight. After giving him a short time to adjust, Toriel pulled the length almost completely out before plunging it right back in, the lewd slap of their hips echoing against the walls. She did it again, Asgore not able to control his moans even if he tried, the divine feeling of being filled made his face scrunch up in pleasure. A small voice in the back of his head making him want this type of fun to become a regular thing.

Toriel continued with her thrusts, pumping the member in and out of Asgore’s plump ass. His excitement dribbled from his manhood, his cock shining from all of the cum and pre, his face twisting in complete pleasure. Toriel’s pace wasn’t too fast, but her thrusts were powerful, each slap of her hips rocking his body and making him moan in bliss. She tilted her angle up slightly, pushing against his upper flesh, striking right across his prostate.

“F-Fuck!” Asgore yelled, his back arching at the intense note of bliss. 

Toriel nearly stopped in her tracks, his sudden outburst taking her aback. She could count on one hand how many times Asgore had swore since they’ve been together. He would ever curse curse in front of her, or even when inside of her. She wasn’t even sure if he cursed to himself. But now he yelled it for all to hear. She felt a small bit of pride swell in chest, a grin spreading across her maw. She ground almost cruelly against his sensitive nub, Asgore squirming and yelping as she did. He forced his mouth shut, muffled squeals and sighs escaping from between his fingers. She plunged the length back into him, earning another moan as she dragged the thick length back out.

“Oh my goodness, Tori…” he mustered between moans, “Go faster. Oh... p-please.” His body shook, another bout of sweat slicking his fur. Toriel was happy to oblige, quickening her rhythm with lustful vigor, her hips slamming against his with every hilting. Asgore let out quick ‘Yes’s and ‘Oh’s, the queen eager to get more. She could feel the muscles in his thighs twitching and quivering, her grip tightening around the relaxed muscle.

She thrust into a slightly nervy spot, Asgore crying out again. “Oh! Right there, just like that,” he begged, his member twitching at the bliss. She repeated the movement, a jolt of pleasure racing up Asgore’s spine. She was one step ahead, thrusting faster and hitting the spot again and again before he could even ask for more.

The old king lost himself in her quickening pace, his smile widened, sounds of lewd pleasure falling from his lips. His member slapped against his belly with loud, wet ‘Thwap’s, bridges of his spunk connecting his royal manhood with his soft belly fur. Little spurts of words and swears came from his maw, his mind barely sober as bliss bombarded his senses.

“Those little noise are adorable, Gorey.” Toriel teased, Asgore merely moaning ‘Shut-Shut up,’ in response. She was amazed by his sheer stamina. If she were in his position she would barely be able to moan correctly, especially after being on round three. Obviously she had made a dent on her virile husband’s endurance, but he was far from finished, despite being close to his climax.

His length twitched dangerously, a large glob of pre spilling from the head. Toriel only sped up her motions, pounding almost mercilessly into her husband. Asgore could do nothing but moan, his hips fidgeting and bucking into the air and his claws dug further into the abused sheets. His pants grew heavier, each accented by one of Toriel’s forceful thrusts. His inner muscles tensed and clenched, the toy pushing through the small amount of friction.

“Are you getting close, honey?” Toriel giggled, aiming her thrusts wisely. She hit just shy from his prostate, right where she knew he would be sensitive. His toes curled and his back arched, a near scream of bliss erupted from Asgore, his cock spasming one last time before his balls erupted. A long rope of cum flew from his member, some streaking across his cheek and brow, the rest landing on his chest. More and more of his hot spunk spurted from him, landing in sloppy patterns on his chest and belly, his white and golden fur stained with the milky excrement. He sighed as the last of his pleasure sputtered from his manhood, his length slowly softening as he rode out the waves of pleasure.

“Oooh, You were~” she snickered, pulling out of his ass with a lewd pop. Asgore whimpered at the feeling of emptiness, his entrance puckering. The sweet soreness deep in his body showed its face, the pain oddly satisfying. He sank into the sheets, the warm, fuzzy feeling making his mind hazy. Toriel looked down at her worked husband, his goofy expression making her smile. 

She unhooked the strap-on, dropping it haphazardly on the floor, and joined him on the bed, snuggling up against him. 

“Fuck...” he said simply, still trying to catch his breath.

“That’s a record.” She joked, nuzzling against him. “It was that good, huh?”

“You… bet,” he said, heavy breaths coming from his nose and mouth. “Give me… a minute… please, Tori.”

His breathing slowly got back to normal, his pants now soft and barely audible. “Can we do that again sometime dear? That was… amazing.”

“Oh, gladly. It’s fun to hear you vocal for once.”

“It’s not my fault that you leave me breathless most of the time. It’s hard being married to the most beautiful monster on the planet you know.” He tilted his head to look at her, his eyes loopy but filled with love. She giggled at his flattery, smiling up at him. Asgore closed his eyes, sighing as he relaxed, “Though, toys never really amount to the real thing.”

“Absolutely not,” she scoffed. “But, maybe we could host a threesome. Let you have a little bit of fun with the real thing.” She teased, tickling his chin.

“Really?” He asked, looking over to see if she was serious, “Are you sure you want to do that?”

“Of course! Anything for the best husband in the world.”

He blushed, nuzzling against her. “I just wanted to make sure you were OK with it, I wouldn’t want to do anything with you you weren’t into.”

“Who said I was going to be a part of it?” she added in a sultry voice, cleaning off his cheek with a teasing lick.

His cheek flushed, a shocked silence falling over him. Despite his bashful reaction, his member twitched and hardened slightly at the thought, betraying his shock.

Toriel chuckled, “I’ll take that as a ‘yes’.”


End file.
